Maybe be Alright
by rainonmonday
Summary: History tends to repeat itself. He wasn't expecting it, but he certainly hopes to change the end of this story now that he can. Three-part story.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came from an unknown place. I just hope that, after saying that I wasn't going to write more for this pairing, I won't regret writing this (it has a lot to do with thinking I'm not doing justice to them). Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**_Maybe be Alright_**

**_-1/3-_**

"Hello, is this Mr. Noah Puckerman I'm speaking to?" A young voice called once the phone of the studio had ringed.

His eyebrows knotted together in confusion. He stared at the phone, waiting for the caller to break out of character and tell him it was a joke. It was hard to recall the last time he had been called _mister_ – probably never since he had never considered himself worthy of that formality.

"Hello?"

He shook his head and laid his clipboard next to the soundboard.

"Yes, this is him speaking."

"Oh, good," the woman replied merrily. "The reason of my call is because Miss Rachel Berry is been trying to contact you. I'm her assistant, Carol. She'd be very grateful if you'd agree to have lunch with her as soon as possible."

"Pardon?" He could not believe what he was hearing. It had been more than ten years since the last time he spoke or saw Rachel. Yes, they lived in the same city, but moved in different circles. Besides, New York was huge so there weren't high chances of them bumping into each other in the middle of the street.

"You, you're not available for lunch time?" the girl stuttered nervously, probably fearing to give bad news to her _boss_. God, it was just Rachel, a boss of five-foot-two that was hardly scary unless she was using big words.

"No." He rolled his eyes and leaned back on his rolling chair, massaging the temples of his head. He wasn't in the mood for more trouble after such a long day but leave it to _Rachel_ to bring a headache. "I'd like to know her reasons for having her assistant tracking me down."

"She doesn't feel it is proper to reveal the motive of her search over the phone, sir."

_Sir_? Was he an old man already? He surely felt like one. But it was probably because of his issues about growing up. At sixteen he slept with thirty-year-old women and now, at thirty-three, he slept with girls just fresh out of college.

Curiosity got the best of him. It wasn't like he owed it to Rachel or anything but he was curious, not only because she was reaching for him but because he had seen her on stage at Broadway two or three times, and watch a couple of her movies. She was making a great career and only thrived for more; like always.

And a more powerful reason was that this was Rachel and she never gave up easily.

"Tomorrow. One. Tell her not to be late because I have an appointment at three."

"Mister Puckerman, I must remind you that Miss Berry is a very busy woman that-"

"You think I'm not a busy man?"

"I, I didn't mean that, sir. My apologies if I have offended you." She was nervous and, _fuck_, he loved it. If he ever got an assistant, he would make them squirm with fear.

"Look, I have things to do, so if this was all, thank you. Send Rachel my regards."

"No! Sir? Please. Tomorrow at one sounds perfect. I'll make reservations at Blue Hill under Miss Berry's name. She'll be very pleased to see you."

"Yeah?" He scoffed. "I'm not sure about that."

The only thing he was sure about was that never in a million years he would've picked Blue Hill to have lunch as an everyday event because it was more than a little pricey for his taste and his wallet.

It was later, when he was sharing a couple of beers with some of the guys from the studio, at a bar nearby, that he let his mind wander. What could be the reason Rachel had to look for him? There was no friendship left between them. All those bridges they had crafted during high school had been burned by the both of them. He knew he hadn't tried to keep her close once she pulled away; he was a brat, so angry at her for leaving him alone but so glad she hadn't asked for explanations. When he wanted to be with her, it was too late, there was nothing of their friendship left.

What could it be she wanted with him?

…

At the table was a gorgeous woman. The chocolate brown hair was glossy and perfectly placed around her shoulders. Her dress, even if casual, was obviously more expensive than his entire outfit, including watch and aviators. He definitely felt out of place and the maître d made it quite clear when, after saying her name, he eyed him up and down, distaste written all over his face.

For the first time in his life, he cursed on his compulsory need of wearing jeans, even if dark and somewhat new. His motorcycle boots were probably frowned upon, as well. And the leather jacket was very cool but not very fashionable.

When she stood up, he noticed that those legs he spent so many nights of high school dreaming about were just as tantalizing as always. Her smile was brighter than he remembered, if that was possible, and she had become a woman worthy of all the praise she got for her looks in the media. Men drooled for her and yet, every time they spoke her name, he was reminded of the annoying girl he had met at synagogue when they were eight.

"Noah," she breathed out softly before opening her arms to hug him. And who was him to refuse her.

She was just like he remembered. Soft and fragile in his arms, she smelled like fresh and succulent summer fruits and sunshine – ridiculous, he knew.

Her arms wrapped around him, squeezing him gently.

"Rach," he called quietly before letting her go.

She smiled warmly before letting the waiter help her to sit back on her chair. "Wow, you look so," she trailed off and he guessed she was trying to be polite. He didn't need her to sugarcoat it for him.

"The same?"

She chuckled. "No! Oh, God, no!" She leaned her elbows over the table, twining her fingers together and placing her chin over them. She was studying him. "Well, you might seem the same on the outside, except that line on your forehead."

He kinked his eyebrow and she laughed.

"That! You're the same flirt."

"Some things never change." Like how absolutely irresistible she was when she was being this adorable, batting her eyelashes and shooting coy looks while smiling. "You look… great."

"Thank you. I've discovered a whole new side of me each time I reprise a new role. It's what has kept sane in this business."

"This is not an interview, Rachel."

She ticked her head to the side. "You're more mature, I believe. And bigger."

"Fatter?"

"Noah!" she chastised him. "Your arms are lovely as ever," she provided flirtatiously.

"And your legs are…" He refrained himself from making a crude comment and just hummed with delight, making her laugh so hard she snorted. And when she did, she blushed.

"You're incorrigible."

It was at that moment than the waiter approached and he asked her, "You think they have beer here?"

She suddenly sobered up and lifted her head to look directly at the waiter. "Bring us a bottle of wine. I believe we'll need it."

He frowned. Puck doubted the wine would be to share good times, especially because this was midday and lunch dates meant business.

…

They were already sharing the main dish that for him seemed like a joke considering the size of the food. He was all about super-sized food for his super-hot body. A gym membership was put to good use so it wasn't like he sat on his ass all day long; he burned the calories of a hamburger many times a day. Besides he burned even more calories in bed when he had _delightful company_. A beautiful stick of celery didn't do it for him.

"Quit stalling," he muttered once he had wolfed down his food and Rachel was midway through hers. "I'm starting to freak out here. I was hoping you could just tell me since I doubt you looked for me only to find out what I've been doing the last ten years. Do you mind telling me what the hell is wrong?"

She sighed and dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. It was clear she was taking her time to clear her mind, to use the right words and to decide her final approach.

"You're right." She smiled but it wasn't that sweet and flirty smile. It was sad and troubled. "At first, I thought you didn't have the need to know about what I'm going to say. But then I realized that you might be the only one who could be of assistance."

"What's wrong?" He swallowed the lump in his throat. Through his mind, thousands of terrible things went by. He thought the worst and realized that despite everything that had happened between them, he cared.

"Many years ago, I met Shelby again, as she was a member of the backup singers in a musical I was working at the time. We didn't exactly become friends but it was clear for me that she would always be an important part of my life, whether I liked it or not, so we grew closer and with that I became involved with Beth's life too."

"You're scaring me, Berry."

"I know she emails you from time to time." She grinned at him, reaching for his fists over the table, covering them with her soft hands, trying to ease his tension.

"She hasn't lately. I've tried to contact her but… she hasn't replied in over three months."

"I know."

"Something happened to Beth." It wasn't a question. It was clear what she wanted to say.

She took a deep breath and her eyes welled with tears. "She ran away from home and she's living with me now."

"Why?" He was insistent but pulled away from her touch because he felt too vulnerable. Family was the only thing that made him feel like that.

"She fought with Shelby and, you know her. My… Shelby," she decided not to address the woman as anything close to her, even if she still felt obviously conflicted regarding their history. "She's not known for sticking around during hard times. And Beth, she's yours," she squeaked before tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breath for strength and smiled. "She's very tough and resolute."

He looked away. He didn't like where this was going. "Why hasn't she told me? I could've helped her. Or tried. I love her, she knows that. Why? What happened? Is she doing well at school? She's really smart."

"There's no easy way to say this." Rachel licked her lips and waited for him to look at her in the eye. "She is _very_ smart. She wants to be an engineer or a math teacher, can you believe that?" She laughed behind her tears. "She's only a year away from college and I bet she's going to do great."

He grinned and nodded. "She makes me proud."

"Then I hope that you won't be disappointed for what I'm about to say because she's very scared. She doesn't dare to tell you this, which is why I am here. She asked me to talk to you."

"Rach, just fucking tell me."

"Noah," she swallowed hard. "Beth is pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews. I'm still doubting that the outline of my story will get covered in just three chapters but I'll try.  
**

* * *

**_Maybe be Alright_**

**_-2/3-_**

The soles of their shoes clicked against the hard floors. The tiles were immaculately clean and it unnerved him to the point he felt uncomfortable, and the only thing calming his frazzled nerves was the soft piano music he could hear as soon as he step out of the elevator and into Rachel's duplex.

Of course he had canceled his three o'clock appointment. His daughter needed him and, if she was anything like he was at her age, she was in dire need of someone who didn't judge her and just… listened to her.

Glancing at Rachel, he knew Beth had made a good choice about trusting her. Rachel could have been labeled as a good friend and uncritical. She had been the poster child for those who embraced their quirks and everything that others saw as _weird._ Despite all the fame and awards, she seemed to be the same fragile and emotional girl he had known.

When they reached the entrance of the living room, Rachel placed her hand on his forearm and looked at him, silently asking him not to lose his composure. And he wanted to lose his composure and scream and curse because there, sat in front of the grand piano while her nimble and talented fingers plucked beautiful notes from it, Beth was looking more vulnerable than he remembered from last time.

Her now light brown hair was longer; it had darkened slightly over the years to look a few shades darker than the blonde locks she had donned when she was a baby. She was barely a couple of inches taller than Rachel and her body reminded him of his sister. She had taken more from his side than from Quinn's.

Beth had always known about him. He kept in touch but without smothering her with questions because, even if he cared, he feared his eagerness could drive her away. She had a family after all, hadn't she? Well, now it seemed like said family had walked away. But he was there for her.

Inhaling deep, hoping the air could calm his nerves, he strode inside and just a few steps later, Beth stopped playing. Lifting her head, her eyes fell upon him and they both just shared a moment until she swallowed thickly and her eyes filled with tears.

He ran those last couple of feet between them and plopped down next to her on the bench, facing the opposite side before wrapping his arms around her and letting her bury her face in his chest and wet his shirt as she sobbed.

"Shh, Bee," he cooed as he smoothed her long hair.

Puck felt her hands fisting his jacket as she pressed herself closer. In the background he heard Rachel's shoes slowly clicking away.

"I'm here," he promised.

"I'm sorry," she wailed. "I'm _so_ sorry, Puck. _Dad._"

Inside his chest, his heart constricted until it felt the size of a raisin, unable to pump blood through his body. He felt weak and heartbroken for her. He hated he couldn't take her pain away, that this was no _boo-boo_ to kiss away or monsters to check under her bed.

He held her tight. He'd hold her for as long as she needed it.

…

After the crying subsided, Beth told her everything in her own voice.

"How long?" was the first thing he asked as he noticed her hand protectively placed over her belly. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, probably already self-conscious about the way she looked.

He remembered everything that had happened with Quinn and how awful it had been for her a pregnancy during high school. He specifically remembered the meltdown and the craziness that followed the grief after they gave away Beth. His reaction hadn't been much better. The last thing he wanted was something similar for Beth.

Taking a fortifying breath, Beth looked at her lap. "Almost four months," she whispered in a little voice.

Four months? His sweet Beth of only seventeen years was already four months along in her pregnancy. He imagined everything his mother must have felt when she heard the news of the child he was going to have. The world was fucked-up enough for a teen with first love issues and school; he hated to think about how much worse it could be now.

He hated himself for what he was about to ask but he needed to know. "The father…" he paused looking for the right words but Beth filled it for him.

"Teo, my boyfriend," she choked out as more tears threatened to fall. "He knows."

He reached for her hand and held it in his, gently brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. "What… how are things between you?"

Beth's puffy eyes seemed amused with his awkwardness and his inability to speak his mind. He was never one of those people but this situation was strange, like karma coming back to kick him in the ass for all the bad things he had done. Karma had to be a bitch to do this to a girl like Beth.

"He was scared to talk to his parents but he's been amazing." She wiped her tears away with her fingers but it was in vain. "He visits me as often as he can but he got a job now. He wants to save up some money because his parents have been hard on him." She lifted her head but looked away, leaning her head against his shoulder. "His brother is just finishing up his residency – he's about your age so the disappointment of his family is clear. Teo is compared to him all the time, more now that he's starting college next month to become a doctor like his brother and dad."

God. Yes, he knew this. He and Beth could have been siblings very well, but fate didn't want it that way.

And he knew about Teo, the _dreamy_ boy Beth couldn't stop talking about for the last year and a half. For all she said about him, even if he hadn't met him in person, he approved of the boy. _Mateo_ was a straight-A student who also played basketball. Beth had met him when she had needed help with biology and he tutored her. They started dating not long after and she had let Puck know all about it because it was important for her.

"Columbia?" Puck asked and Beth nodded.

"He'll be in the city so he has things planned to share some time with me and help when he can." Beth turned her hand and held his. "Rach has been helping us. She's great." Yeah, he guessed that much.

"What about your mom?"

Beth shrugged. "She only said she had raised me better than this," she spat bitterly. "But she also wanted me to be the Broadway star she couldn't. I don't want a life on stage."

Puck leaned his head against hers. "You can be whatever the _fuck_ you want."

She giggled softly.

"School?"

"I won't miss it. According to the doctor, I should give birth around winter break."

He heaved a sigh. "You already planned everything out, huh?"

"Rachel," she replied. "She sat me down that first day and forced me to call Teo. She talked to us like Mom didn't." She snickered. "She had her laptop and a notebook, and gave us a long talk about our choices. You know her. She then made schedules, research and everything. She even took me to my first appointment."

Puck was only glad she had found someone to talk to and who supported her. It was just like Rachel to do all those things Beth said. The petite actress was anything but unprepared and at least that would teach Beth to be responsible and to manage her time now that she would become a mother.

"You're welcome to stay at my place if you want to," he offered with hesitance. It wasn't like he was afraid of quitting his life as womanizer or to make room for Beth. He was worried he couldn't offer her a nice place or something enough for her.

She smiled at him before pecking his cheek. "Don't worry. I don't mean to be rude but… Rachel offered to have me here and, well, I'm closer to school and from my doctor."

"Also from Columbia."

She blushed and nodded.

"Don't sweat it, Bee. I know Brooklyn is not for everyone."

Her arms wound tightly around his middle. He dropped a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Visit me? As often as you can, please."

He wordlessly nodded.

"I need you."

He felt a strong pull at a string attached to his heart, squeezing it.

"I'll be here."

…

Evening was slipping away to give room to night when Puck found himself sat in front of Rachel's kitchen island. She slid a beer bottle across the granite countertop.

"I hope you like it because it seems like you need it," she offered as she took a swig from her water.

The label read imported and Puck snorted a laugh. "Your boyfriend's favorite?"

She almost choked on her drink and laughed. "No. Oh, God, I'm so glad you don't enjoy keeping up with rumors and cheap gossip magazines."

His eyebrow arched as he uncapped the bottle.

"Broke up a few months ago," she explained. "His eyes strayed more often than not and soon his hands followed. He slept with my old assistant."

Puck flinched. "Sorry, baby. But as much as you are Babs on stage, you've always been more like Liza about your love life."

She cringed but chuckled. "That disastrous?"

Shrugging casually, he just gulped down the entire bottle, relishing the cold liquid that traveled down his throat. It had been such a hard day for him, the only thing he wanted was to sit in front of the TV and watch a game, take away his mind from the pain he had felt for his daughter and just numb it.

Rachel was standing in front of the huge fridge, rummaging for something, until she pulled a bowl full of dark grapes. "Are you hungry? I do have enough ingredients to make a pastrami sandwich." She smiled over her shoulder. "Since Beth's arrival, my fridge has a wider variety of carnivore friendly choices."

He snorted a laugh. "No, thanks. I should head home soon."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

Approaching the island, Rachel sat the bowl across from him and leaned forward. It was funny that the woman who had been clad in designer's clothes earlier that day was now donning a loose tank top and sweatpants, her hair knotted atop of her head as opposed to the luscious curls he had seen before.

She was biting a juicy grape when he snorted a laugh out of the sudden. She looked at him with curiosity.

"I hadn't had time to think about this before." He looked at her and a sad smile graced his lips. "I'm going to be a grandpa at thirty three, how pathetic is that?"

"Noah-"

"I'm not even married. Hell, I don't have a serious relationship and… fuck. This shouldn't be life."

Rachel reached for his face with one hand and curled her fingers around the edge of his ear while her warm palm touched his stubble dusted cheek. "Noah," she called sweetly. He couldn't help but to lean against her touch and lock eyes with her.

"She has her life under control. I mean, despite everything, Beth has plans. And what do I have? Nothing."

"Don't do this now. Please."

Yeah. What was worse than to see a pathetic guy whining? He had no right to feel sorry for himself now. His daughter needed him and he had to put his needs on hold of he wanted to do a good job.

He nodded before circling her wrist with his large hand. "I'm glad she has you on her side. Thank you."

She smiled softly. "No problem." Her thumb caressed his cheek and then she let go.

The mischievous glint on his eyes should have warned her but she just seemed to enjoy seeing the sadness going away.

He snatched a grape from her bowl and popped it in his mouth.

Gaping, Rachel stomped her tiny slipper-clad foot. "Noah! That's rude."

"Sorry," he mumbled around the food but he was quickly laughing when she shoved another grape into his mouth, and another, until she was satisfied with having stuffed his mouth with grapes. He spluttered, laughing. "Don't! I'm going to choke and die. You don't want your pretty kitchen with a dead guy, do you?"

She laughed, shaking her head, before she cheekily popped one grape in her mouth.

"I win."

"We both know how much you like that."

…

Beth was emotionally tired and her teenage hormones mixed with the pregnancy ones weren't making things easy for her. She was tired most of the time and that was why she had gone to bed early.

Puck had promised to her to have lunch together next day, to pick her up for ice cream. Of course she laughed. How old did he think she was? She was no longer the four year old he had once visited for Chanukah or the first grader who gave him a Valentine's card.

After lunch, Rachel would take her to a spa for an afternoon of pampering. Luckily for him, Rachel and Beth got along great. They were a couple of girls sharing conversation and a love for chai lattes that almost disgusted him. They mocked him for how ridiculous he sounded – _you're caveman, Noah Puckerman._ No, he just happened to enjoy black coffee with two sugars. Simple.

"It was nice having you here," Rachel confessed as she accompanied him to the door. "I had forgotten how easy is to… talk to you. It never has been this uncomplicated with other people."

"We know each other, Rach. Everything."

"Still. It feels good." She smiled as he slipped his jacket on.

"It does." He smirked at her as he fixed the collar of his shirt and then reached for the door. "But we'll see each other more often. Besides I need you to convince Beth to give me her boyfriend's number."

Snickering, Rachel shook her head. "Noah, _oy vey_. She won't! You know how terrifying you look for an eighteen-year-old boy?"

"That's the idea." He chuckled once she smacked his arm playfully.

"I could arrange dinner for us. Here. So the boy has witnesses in case anything happens."

"_C'mon_. I won't do anything." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, okay. Nothing too bad," he conceded finally. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

He had his hand on the knob when he felt a small hand tugging on the hem of his shirt peeking under his jacket. He turned around and opened his mouth to quip about Rachel not wanting to let him go but was caught off guard when she grabbed him by his jacket. She pushed herself on tiptoes and her mouth clashed against his.

The smell of her breath, a strange but delicious mix between grapes and cinnamon, invaded his mouth. Damn. She was an even better kisser than he remembered, with that passion she put into everything but with the added confidence of experience. Her tongue dueled with his and elicited a groan deep from his throat.

Winding one arm around her trim waist, he sunk his hand in her hair bun, and pulled her closer to him, savoring the feeling of her body against his.

She pulled back, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth.

"_Fuck_," he breathed out and then whimpered like a virginal boy when she teasingly licked his upper lip with the tip of her tongue. She giggled. "How long?"

She grinned before pressing her cheek against his. "Since I saw you at the restaurant," she whispered, her warm breath dancing across his ear. "I kept thinking of the times we made out in my bed back in Lima. I felt… alive again."

"You're evil. I have to go and you do this shit to me."

She laughed.

Diving in for another heated kiss, Noah saw Rachel barely parting her lips, ready to welcome him, but at the last second she turned her head so his nose awkwardly bumped into her cheek.

"No."

"What?" he asked, completely confused with her reaction.

"If I give you things easily you'll think you don't _need_ to try."

"Rach-"

"Besides, you need to go and, as much as I enjoy your superb kissing skills, I don't want any possibly uncomfortable situation with Beth." She let him go and he just stared at her.

"Seriously?"

Laughing, she pushed him towards the door.

"You're kicking me out?"

"Noah, don't be dramatic."

"You kiss me like that and… _Jesus_, Berry, you're famous. I saw those pics in Maxim."

Rachel snorted. "See you tomorrow."

The smile on her face, soft and tempting, killed him but Puck knew she was right. His hand reached curled around her neck, and he pecked her forehead. "Goodnight." She closed her eyes and grinned.

"Oh, and Noah?" She looked at him through her eyelashes. "You win too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter as promised. Thanks to all of you who took a bit of time to review and also to those who read it. Until next time.  
**

* * *

**_Maybe be Alright_**

**_-3/3-_**

The boy was literally sweating buckets as he stood there before him. He had just arrived and hadn't said a word. Silence was the best weapon as he _studied_ the father of his grandchild – _god,_ he still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the idea of being a grandfather at thirty-three. Puck wouldn't have been surprised if _Teo_ shitted his pants or made a run to the bathroom to hurl just out of fear.

Rachel walked past him, nudging his elbow with her fingers and rolling her eyes as soon as he looked at her. Yeah, she knew what he was doing but, in all fairness, he wanted to make sure his daughter had found a decent guy – at least one who wouldn't bail on her.

Stretching his arm, Teo was the first one to speak. "Uh, er, hello – I mean, good afternoon, sir."

He heard Beth and Rachel giggling. Puck knew his eyebrows were furrowed because he hated to feel old. Being called _sir_ was just like calling him grandpa… which, _shit_, he was about to be.

Shaking his hand with a grip stronger than necessary, Puck kept a straight face. "What's up, kid?"

Teo hooked a finger on the collar of his shirt and smiled tightly. "I'm fine, sir. How are you?"

"Don't call me sir."

"Oh, sure, si- I mean, Mr Corcoran."

Rachel flinched at that and Puck saw it. He wanted nothing more than to erase that part of his life for her, to never have hurt her like that. But if he hadn't messed up like that back then, he wouldn't have grown up to be the guy he was now, right? He was too stubborn to learn the easy way.

"Puck," he replied. "Call me Puck."

"Mr Puck?" Teo asked in disbelief as he eyed Beth.

She smiled brightly at her boyfriend, looking absolutely adorable in a light pink summer dress with her barely swollen belly and her hair curled at the ends. Beth took Teo's hands and giggled. "Just Puck. Remember when I told you about my parents?"

It was just then that the boy understood. No one really blamed him for his confusion – after all Puck was almost cracking his knuckles in front of him. Besides, he looked like a nice kid, not like he had been at the same age. Mateo was smart and dressed nicely, he didn't have a ridiculous haircut or pierced ear,s nothing. He looked like a preppy boy with a guaranteed magnificent future.

What Puck certainly liked was the pure look of adoration on his face as he looked at Beth, as if she would break or disappear if he did the wrong thing. And when Beth tried to peck his lips, he pulled back and shot a nervous look in Puck's way.

As the bastard he thought he was, Puck smirked proudly. _The job was done._

"If you excuse us," Rachel said suddenly, taking his hand and veering him away from the teenagers.

"But-"

"Noah, I mean it," she warned before pushing him into the kitchen, where Rachel's maid looked at him funny. "Stop being such a… _schmuck_."

He laughed at her before his fingers dug on her waist to pull her closer. She looked stunning in that fitting green dress of hers, with those heels that made her legs look fucking edible.

His face was barely an inch away from hers, their lips almost touching. It was ridiculous how hot the barely parted lips and crossed eyes looked on her – she just couldn't unglue her gaze from his mouth.

"You like me."

She huffed, her minty breath filling his senses. "You are changing the subject."

"You. Like. Me."

"Are you trying to hypnotize me?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Say it."

She turned her face away and snorted a soft laugh. He took advantage of the angle to drop a tender kiss to her cheek. And then to the hinge of her jaw. And into her ear, he whispered, "I like you."

She shuddered in his arms. "Noah," she breathed out and, god, the things he wanted to do to the woman. "We've only been seen each other for two weeks. I don't want to rush this and I certainly don't want to put Beth in an awkward place here. She needs stability and a life free of stress for the baby."

Sighing, Puck pressed his forehead against hers. "I know."

"That doesn't mean we can't enjoy time together and…"

"If you say get to know each other, that's ridiculous." She laughed and gave him a look that said she really thought he was an adorable oaf, as she liked to say. "We know everything about each other, even the worst secrets and the stupidest things we've done."

"Yes, but we haven't seen each other in a very long time."

"You want a list of all the women I've been with?"

She scrunched up her nose. "Of course not! And if you wanted a list of men, you can probably find one online."

He shook his head and rested his back against the kitchen island, in time to see the maid leaving the room with a tray full of h'oderves and a bowl overflowing with Cheetos, since Beth had been craving those lately.

"Noah," Rachel called and he felt her hands curling around his forearms. "I know that it's tempting to jump into a relationship." His eyebrow quirked and she giggled. "Well, for me it's tempting. You might want to jump into other things."

He snorted a laugh.

"You're right. I like you."

"But?" He muttered sullenly.

"But I don't want you to feel obligated to like me just because I'm helping Beth."

He glared at her and stood straight. "That's not what I'm doing. Again. I'm not the same asshole who had no emotional maturity, or whatever. I won't mix up things."

"Please, calm down."

"Don't tell me to _fucking_ calm down!"

She just shot him a look and his anger deflated.

"Sorry," Puck mumbled and shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"We are not the same teenagers we were. Now we can make a difference between a fling, an adventure, and a serious, mature relationship. I don't want a one-time thing with you but I won't fall in love with you overnight."

"Sure about that?" he asked suggestively, looking at her through his eyelashes, provoking the bubbly laugh in her.

"Sure. And I also want you to know that threats won't push Teo away from Beth. He stood up for her in front of his parents, and that had to be the most terrifying thing he has done in his whole life. Besides, he's trying to be the best he can for her."

"Rach-"

"No. He might not be you but, in that regard, he loves his baby as much as you did."

He ducked his head and felt her soft hand against his cheek, plucking the words out of him. "I just want her to be happy. And she seems hell-bent on keeping that baby, so I will be there for her. For them."

"We will help them."

"Okay, let's go now and scare the crap out of him," Puck said as he tugged on her hand to lead her out of the kitchen.

"Noah!"

He only laughed at that.

During dinner, Teo spoke about his plans and how he would juggle with everything, mostly because Rachel encouraged him to show Noah how he was a very capable young man. At least, the boy knew it would be hard and had no illusions of _life providing as they needed_. Meanwhile, Beth explained her ideas, of finishing high school and applying to Columbia so that they could be in the city and close to each other. They were planning on applying for a one bedroom unit to keep the baby with them.

It all seemed so mature, Noah felt a little left out, as if Beth was actually a grown woman.

"But," the girl said, smiling sheepishly at him and Rachel. "When we have exams or really demanding academic activities, we were hoping to count on you."

Rachel immediately swooned. "Sure! I'd love to have the baby whenever I could and have available time. I'm sure Noah would love it, too."

Love it? He taking care of a baby all by himself? It was a hazard! How the hell he was supposed to know what to do? Yeah, he had watch his little sister but it wasn't the same and when it was Beth, he had never been really alone with her. Could he do it? It just took him one look to Beth's smiley face and he replied, "Yeah! Love it, kiddo."

Her grin was brighter than sunlight.

…

Noah was biting his nails and hated the fact Beth didn't want to let them know about the baby's gender. He scowled at her but she only giggled, telling him it was a surprise. She knew it and Teo knew it but the kid couldn't be bribe into telling either. It was kind of badass of him.

They were managing with school and doctor's appointments, even if some days Beth couldn't stop the waterworks and she cried all through the time used to do her homework. At least teachers didn't bitch about the fat tears staining her assignments.

He had taken a habit of staying half of the week at Rachel's place, just to help with Beth, and since Rachel was always traveling back and forth from LA.

The maid just shot him this amused and knowing look whenever he sneaked into the kitchen in the morning. So yeah, a couple of those times the guest room hadn't even been touched and Rachel looked as if she were a little tipsy at seven in the morning. It took no genius to figure out what had happened. The only thing that bothered him was how Beth and Sandra, the maid, gossiped about it. Right in front of them.

He just couldn't be all that angry when Rachel stood next to him looking adorable with her mussed hair, munching on apple slices.

…

At Beth's thirtieth week, Shelby called. She said all about how sorry she was but that she could still _fix_ things. It was almost enough for him to lose it when Beth told him how Shelby suggested she could give the baby away.

He knew it was what he and Quinn had done but circumstances were different for Beth.

"Please," Rachel murmured as she smoothed a hand over his back and Beth blinked at him, holding his hand, as if he were the one who had been offended.

"Dad," Beth called for his attention. "I know we can do this. I'm lucky to have you. All of you. I won't put my baby up for adoption. And it's not because I blame you for anything."

She hugged him and Rachel's eyes turned glassy for him. It's right then that he realized he really wanted more with her, so he asked for it a few nights later, and she said yes while putting away some kind of script she was reading. Needless to say, she willingly let him in her bed and the script was forgotten.

…

Work was really picking up, and he hoped and prayed it wasn't because a few weeks before a photo of him and Rachel holding hands had been published in some of those tabloids they both hated. Worse of all, they had been shopping at a baby store. So yeah, the rumor mill had been pretty busy with that.

They had just been doing some shopping for the holidays.

Even the receptionist chick from the studio had asked about it, and told him she completely understood why he would ditch her to be with Rachel because it happened she was her _lady crush_. His eyes widened for a brief moment before he shook his head.

He was giving the finishing touches to a mix he had recorded earlier that day, when his phone vibrated. He looked at the screen and Teo's name came up. He almost laughed because the last time he had called him, the boy had seen himself being attacked with stuffed animals because he had messed up with Beth's pumpkin pie – he had completely forgotten the generous amount of cream on top of it.

"What's up?" He wedged the phone between his shoulder and ear and kept on working.

"We- we are on our way to the hospital," Teo babbled as Puck heard the screeching sound of the background, Beth panicking. "My brother is driving us there."

"Wait, what?" Puck immediately stood up. "Now? She's having the baby now? But we still have three more weeks!"

"I know!" Teo shouted back, agreeing with him. "Just please call Rachel. We- we'll see you there."

"Yeah, yeah." He shut down his computer as he spoke. "And kid?"

"Yes, sir."

He snorted a laugh at him. "Take care of my baby girl."

…

It turned out Rachel was still in the middle of an interview when he called, so he had to threaten her assistant into telling her to make her way to the hospital as quickly as she could, or she would face the consequences.

He was pacing up and down the hall as Beth was already ready to give birth and Mateo had gone in with her. Only Teo's brother was outside, but the guy seemed kind of bored and thoroughly shocked to see a man of about his age as the father of his brother's girlfriend.

Rachel came in running in high heels and a sparkly dress, her makeup overdone since she had been on a TV studio less than half an hour earlier, so she looked quite out of place there but she flung herself into his arms and babbled at the speed of light about how sorry she was for not being able to get there sooner.

And she held onto his hand as if it was the only thing that calmed them down. It probably was.

Hours later, a nurse came out to tell them, with a big smile, that everything was fine. The baby was healthy and the mom was great, just a little tired. They were called into Beth's room and the first thing they saw was Beth's sleepy smile as she greeted them, right before seeing Teo with a tiny child in his arms and the hugest smile ever on his face.

"It's a boy!" the kid said excitedly, as if he hadn't known for the last four or so months. But when their eyes fell upon the baby boy, Puck just smiled and Rachel cooed, gushing with Beth about how cute he was. "Want to hold him?" Teo asked, offering the baby.

There was no doubt despite how awkward it felt to hold such a tiny creature in his clumsy and big arms. Puck just loved the boy as soon as they met. He couldn't stop looking at him and study every detail from the long lashes to the tuft of dark hair and the cute tiny pink nails in his chubby hands.

"What's his name?" Rachel asked as she peered at him in awe, next to Puck.

Beth shared a look with Teo, who just nodded. "Noah."

Puck looked up immediately with such wide eyes, Rachel giggled. "It is a beautiful name, isn't it?"

Beth smiled, nodding. "We never really had to think about names, actually. It was always Rachel if it was a girl and Noah if it was a boy."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears right before she asked for the boy, to hold him, and she cooed at him about how he was going to be like his grandpa – a word he was not comfortable with yet and probably never would be. "Handsome, musically gifted, passionate, sweet. Oh, you're so cute!"

"I just don't understand why our little buddy came out this early," Puck said as he looked at his grandson.

Chewing on her lip, Beth just decided to confess, "I got into Columbia and with the excitement of the news, after I opened the letter, I guess he got excited too."

"Honey, that's great," Rachel congratulated. "I'm so glad we will all be here now for Noah."

Puck shot her a look. "All? I thought you had that big blockbuster film and then, you know, all the things that come with it. Promotion, festivals and whatnot."

She grinned at him in response. "I found myself a project. A Broadway project in which I'll be involved for at least two years, so I'll be here and only travel to LA for some gigs here and there."

"Two years?"

"At least."

Beth and Teo laughed. "You could, you know, take the next step now that she's here."

He glared at them.

"For li'l Noah's sake!" Beth quipped as she took her son into her arms, cuddling with him gently. "And big Noah wants it, don't you?"

He snorted a laugh. "Stop it," he ordered, pointing a menacing finger at her.

"I want it," Rachel chipped in. "And I'd like for li'l Noah to have someone to play with, now that we're talking about this, as well."

Teo burst into laughter.

"Whoa, whoa, stop right there, Miss Berry," Puck told and Rachel only laughed harder. "I'm a grandpa now! You need to be careful with this old man before I suffer a heart attack."

She slapped his shoulder playfully. "We will discuss this in private."

"Aw, shucks. Come on! We need to know."

Puck cocked an eyebrow. "You'll know."

Glaring at him, Beth muttered sullenly, "This is because I didn't tell you he was a boy as soon as we found out, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

…

_Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright_

_May the moon's silvery beams, bring you sweet dreams_

_Close your eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed_

_Till the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn_

Rachel sang softly, rocking baby Noah in her arms as the older one stared at them from the door, leaning against the frame and grinning at them. It was pretty perfect for him.

Only two months after Noah's birth, they had decided to move in together. _Give the tabloids some reason to speak_, he had said and she couldn't agree more. So now they were planning bigger things that included making things legal, since his mother had almost kicked the bucket when she found out she was a great-grandmother at fifty-four – even so, she was so enamored with the tiny baby she was asking for grandkids from him and Rachel.

They still hadn't said a thing to anyone about what they had found out about two months before. It was just that it was the right time for them, before Rachel became too busy with her show. Well, Beth had _discovered_ it but hadn't said a thing about anything.

"Go back to bed, Rach. I'll put this little guy in his crib."

Yawning, she agreed, carefully giving him the baby. "Hurry. I'm tired but you know I have a hard time sleeping without you." She brushed a hand along his bicep and went past him and into _their_ bedroom across the hall.

Puck kept rocking his grandson, nuzzling his soft and dark hair. "Thank you, kid. For everything you've brought to this family." The baby's tiny hand slapped against his chest and Puck chuckled as the boy's eyes drooped. "And I really hope that when you grow up, you find a nice woman like the one I found. That you make things easy on your mom, 'cause I don't want to get mad at you. I'll kick your tush if I have to." Sighing, Puck gently eased him into the crib. "Make the most of life, I'll be there to help you for as long as I can."

When he got into his bed, Rachel hugged him tightly. "You might not do things the usual way, like expected, but if you're this good as a grandpa, I know you'll be amazing as a dad."

It was only then he realized the baby monitor was on.

"And thanks for not cussing to him."

Chuckling, he scooted closer to her, placing one hand over her belly. "Go back to sleep."

"But Noah-"

"Come on. We have to meet Teo and Beth for lunch tomorrow." He kissed her temple. "Do you want me to sing you a lullaby, too?"

She giggled. "No!"

"Okay, good, then we're all right. I love you, you love me. Awesome. Let's sleep."

"We _are_ all right," Rachel mumbled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "We really are."

_the end._


End file.
